1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow, and more particularly, a multiple function pillow. The pillow provides portable padding for use by consumers when kneeling, traveling, or sitting. Its versatile construction and compact size make it beneficial to anyone in need of extra support for their joints, back, neck or head. The pillow is made using a thick foam cushion member for increased comfort which provides enhanced cushioning for the user at any time. The pillow is equipped with a soft protective cover that is removable and washable. The present invention also features hook and loop file fastener Velcro straps that are used to temporally secure the pillow to the consumer's wrist, suitcase, bag or purse for easy transportation and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many people who suffer from joint pain and other body aches. In some instances this pain may be caused by a lack of proper padding when an individual is sitting, kneeling or sleeping in an uncomfortable position for an extended duration. Many individuals who suffer from joint pain would prefer to kneel when they pray, however they may find this position to be uncomfortable due to the excessive pressure put on the knee joints. Conventional pillows may be immoderately bulky for a user to bring to church. Travel pillows may be used to comfort the head, however they are typically too small and soft for use with other body parts. A need exists to provide users with an improved, more versatile, and readily transportable pillow to furnish sufficient comfort and padding for its user.
Numerous innovations for cushions have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2003/0019007, Published on Jan. 30, 2003, to Spencer teaches a knee cushion support for placement atop a surface in an area beneath knees of a user comprising a covering that encloses the outer periphery of the cushion support. A pair of depressions formed in the upper surface of the cushion receives and supports the knees of a user while in the kneeling position. A resilient inner core member is enclosed within the outer covering. A convex shaped ridge member is located between a pair of depressions that accommodate the knee of a user. An essentially concave shaped portion formed integral with, and curved upward from the lower surface is aligned on the lower surface beneath the ridge member in an arrangement that will permit stacking of a number of knee cushion supports together in a nesting arrangement. A pair of handles or grips is formed on the first and second end-walls to facilitate grasping and transporting the knee cushion support.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,541, Issued on Nov. 2, 2004, to Woods teaches a peanut-shaped cushion that is to be used to enhance the comfort of a person kneeling in prayer. The pillow is constructed from a single piece of thick foam material. The opposite ends of the foam are rounded. The mid-section is narrowed so that the foam piece resembles a peanut. The foam is wrapped with a polyester fiber cover and further disposed in a decorative casing, which casing is zippered for easy removal. The casing has a small pocket on one of its planar sides.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,035, Issued on Oct. 4, 2005, to Kinchen et al. teaches a protective cushion which includes an outer shell enclosing a pad comprising high-density foam. The cushion provides protection to a user's knees, such as while praying or meditating. The outer shell of the cushion is water-resistant, stain-resistant, and able to withstand excessive wear and tear. Further, the outer shell comprises designs, pictures, and text to aid the user in prayer or other worship activities. The cushion can be foldable and portable with a carrying handle provided for this purpose.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2006/0200910, Published on Sep. 14, 2006, to Taylor teaches a multi-article and multifunctional travel accessory that enables user-selective employ, either individually or in combination, of various articles of comfort, including a pillow, blanket, lumbar support, hand cozy, foot cozy, and/or seat cushion. The present invention is particularly characterized by its provision of a structurally compact or bundled arrangement of the foregoing listed articles; thereby, facilitating expeditious assembly, disassembly, and carriage of same.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,391, Issued on Jul. 24, 2007, to Brown teaches a prayer pillow, or cushion, which has knee pads placed in the interior of the pillow filling, spaced apart and adapted to receive the knees of a user while kneeling. The knee pads provide further cushioning and support for the knees of the user so that kneeling for a protracted time is more comfortable. The pillow has a removable cover that may, in preferred embodiments, incorporate a pleasant design and verses of Biblical scripture. The spacing between the knee pads maybe adjusted by the user.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for cushions have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.